


Turn of Events

by Blanc_Tide, Usagi_Joyline_01



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Mentioned Deuce/Cinque, More KuraAce shippers, My First Fanfic, OOC warning, Oneshot, People need to ship KuraAce more, Slight Machina/Ace, Two Endings, Violence, Yandere character, Yandereism, slight yuri and yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_Tide/pseuds/Blanc_Tide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Joyline_01/pseuds/Usagi_Joyline_01
Summary: Summary:After a sudden proposal from Machina, Ace and all of Class Zero begin to witness events where each one of them are slowly hunted down with injuries that confront death by an unknown pursuer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~! I just wanted to say that this is my first time posting a fanfic on a fanfiction website, so please go easy on me ^^"  
> I haven't seen any KuraAce fanfics so I thought why not? XD  
> This story was written by a friend of mine, Aura and I asked her if she can write one for me (since her fanfics are really good) and she wrote this one since she had a dream about this fanfic XD  
> Anyways, N-joy!!!

In the noisy class of Class Zero, is where our story begins it's twisted events.

"Ace. Ace. Ace"

The blonde boy that was studying for an exam looked up from his textbook to see who was calling him and disturbing his focus.

"What Machina?" was his reply before putting the book he was holding down.

"Will you marry me?" was the reply which caused Ace to be sit still, dumbstruck.

Machina seemed to think he wasn't heard clearly enough so he opened his mouth once more and repeated the question.

"Will you marry me?" Machina repeated again, but slowly.

"Um.....I.....," Ace began before the doors to their classroom opened and Class Zero's commander, Kurasame Susaya walked in causing the class to go quiet as he began class. Nobody wanted to defy the Commander after he decided to twist Nine's arm the other way for attempting a surprise attack.

During class, Ace had a hard time concentrating due to the question Machina decided to ask him still swirling in his head.  
'Do I say yes or no? Machina had just recently gotten over Rem after she decided to go out with Enra......if I say yes what will Mother say.....and....' Ace broke out of his thoughts as he glanced at the Commander who was going over the homework, 'What will the commander say? If I say no, Machina will be heartbroken......and I can't hurt him like that....he's my best friend.'

As Ace was contemplating he failed to notice the two glances he received, one from Machina wondering what his answer will be and one from the Commander who wielded an unreadable glance from time to time.

As the bell rang to signify a break and Class Zero mostly cleared out, leaving three people who were Ace, Machina, and the Commander alone. Minus the Tonberry of course.

Ace sighed and said in a low tone, "Machina I thought about your question........"

"I am serious about marrying you, you know I'm not on a dare," Machina said to clarify the question as 100% true. 

"I know, and I've decided..........that......." Ace began while fidgeting with his cards in his right hand " I acc-"

A loud noise of papers and textbooks dropping stopped the sentence from being spoken fully.

The two cadets looked up at their commander who once again kept that unreadable expression on.

"Sorry." was the only reply they got from the commander as they felt the room grow a little colder that usual when they saw the harden stare they received.

"It's alright!" Machina said seeming to ignore the drop in temperature. Ace looked at Machina a little worried. 

"I'll take my leave then." Commander Kurasame said as he walked out with his tonberry following closely behind.

"So you were saying?" Machina asked turning back to Ace.

"I'm saying I accept," Ace said. "But we'll only get married after we graduate."

Machina grabbed both of Ace's hands and nodded along with giving Ace one of the happiest smiles Ace had ever seen as if he had discovered the way to beat the Milites Empire for good.

"I'll look forward to it, thank you Ace!" Machina said not noticing the figure that was outside the door listening to each word of their conversation. 

******  
A loud scream during the morning while Ace was changing his uniform to sleep wear erupted from the dorm down the hall.

A sickening feeling formed in his gut when he realized who it came from. 

'Machina' was his only thought as he ran to Machina's dorm where his classmates had already gathered.

Automatically he was hit by the stench of blood, fresh blood. Machina was found his chest, cut deeply and seemed to be swimming in a pool of his blood.

Deuce hid her face in Cinque's shoulder who seemed to be able to stomach the scene better. King and Queen seemed to be analyzing the scenes. Nine was growing white and was quiet (for once). Trey was trying hard not to retch. Sice and Seven seemed to grow paler each second. Rem was crying on Cater's shoulder. Eight and Jack were getting close trying to look for a pulse. 

"The Commander......" Ace said causing everyone to stop looking at their former classmates fresh corpse "Where is he? He should know what to do!"

Ace as soon as he finished this statement ran to find the mentioned person. He first tried his quarters which turned to be empty. Then tried everywhere, even his beloved Chocobo Ranch, before storming into Class Zero.

The commander was seated there, the Tonberry sleeping on the desk near a finished stack of graded papers. 

"Commander! Come quick! Machina is, he is-" Ace started pulling one of the Commander's arms in an attempt to get him to hurry.

"Cadet Ace, calm down, I bet it's noth-" The Commander started only to be cut off.

"Machina's dead! How can anyone be calm? Someone killed him!" Ace all but yelled as he tugged the Commander to the Great Portal to teleport them to the dorms.

"He'll be fine." was the Commander's reply.

"What do you mean he'll be fine?! He's dead! I know he is!" Ace cried as he failed to notice the tone of indifference.

"If he's dead, the Crystal would've erased you're memories, remember?" was the cool reply of the Ice Reaper who seemed to move Ace's hand to be held in his own gloved one.

Ace was silent thinking it over before nodding. "Yeah I would've along with everyone else....so that means Machina's alive!"

The Commander stared at Ace's look of relief with another unreadable look. If one were to see it, they would think he was disappointed. Ace then was dragged by the Commander to Machina's dorm which Machina's body was being put in a stretcher to Sorcery for Mother to perform a healing spell on him.

"Ace!" Deuce cried as she ran up with Cinque grabbing on her arm trying to keep up with her girlfriend. "Machina's alive! Eight found a pulse, a weak one, but at least he isn't dead!"

"I figured that too, since the Commander mentioned that we haven't forgotten him" Ace replied before noticing Cinque's knowing gaze at him. "What;s up Cinque?"

"Oooh Acey's going steady with the Commander nowwwwwww?" Cinque said before gesturing to their hands.

Ace then quickly loosened his hand blushing faintly not seeing the dejected look flash on the other's face.

Deuce caught the look but kept quiet and continued to chatter with Ace as the Commander left to go ask questions to the other students.

They had not caught who had committed the crime but the whole school was buzzing on who would have a grudge against Machina. 

Ace tried to ignore the rumors as he went to talk with Deuce, Rem, and Cinque. His eyes wandered as he saw Cater and Jack crowd about the commander parading him with details on what happened.

"I'm gonna go visit Machina, come with me?" Rem asked. Deuce and Cinque denied politely and Ace shook his head. 

Rem shrugged and went off but not before patting Ace's head softly. Since she knew about the engagement.

Deuce then proceeded to braid Cinque's hair after unraveling the current braid Cinque had. Cingue in returnn decided to make a flower crown made from paper flowers.

Ace quietly thought to himself, "I have a bad feeling about tonight........."

****  
King was walking to his dorm when he was surprised when glancing up he saw Eight hanging from the ceiling.

He automatically called for help which he received from his fellow remaining classmates.

Eight was damaged in his lungs but he was able to breathe even if it was a little but still sent to sorcery.

Ace watched Eight pitifully as he was teleported to Sorcery.

"Why is this happening?" he whispered.

No answer was returned.

****

Class Zero decided to stay in the classroom overnight trying to piece the clues and evidence on who would've wanted to kill their classmates.

So far no one had leads. 

Ace kept glancing at the Commander who didn't seem to be affected at all by the madness.

Queen and Trey were quietly laying out the possible clues while they were gathering around.

"I can say that we'll possibly be safe tonight." Queen said as she looked at everyone and stopping at the Commander who just nodded but didn't say anything.

Boy she was wrong.

*****  
At midnight, Cater's scream was what startled everyone. 

Queen and Trey were found on the floor with pained looks on their faces as they're bodies were put in uncomfortable decisions. 

Deuce and Cinque automatically hid behind Ace freaked out upon the scene as Seven, King, and Jack carefully carried their bodies to Mother.

Rem, Deuce, Sice, Ace, Cater, Cinque and the Commander were the only people left in the now quiet classroom.

Cinque began sobbing as Deuce embraced her and rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her. Rem and Sice looked down obviously upset on what was happening. Cater looked at them all before turning to glare at the Commander.

"What the Heck is wrong with you?! Why aren't you doing anything? In Fact now I think YOU'RE the one who did this!" Cater screamed pointing a finger accussingly at him.

"Cater stop, it could be anyone....." Deuce started only to be cut off.

"Look at the facts! Commander Kurasame hasn't looked the least bit sad at what's happening, hell, he doesn't even show any emotion!" Cater screamed as she summoned her weapon and pointed it at the Commander who just looked unimpressed at the display.

Ace stood up and tried to hold Cater down with the help of Sice. Who put up quite a lot of resistance before falling in defeat after a few minutes and bean crying as the trio that had left returned.

Mother was still healing apparently those injuries obviously were attempts at taking their lives.

Class Zero (the remaining ones) was falling into depression and the rumors circulating seemed to make it worst.

***  
Cater was found with King, Seven, and Jack next bruised and battered barely being able to move.

Sice, Rem, Deuce, Cinque and Ace began to become weary of each other thinking each was the killer.

****  
One afternoon Ace was sitting quietly on the bench he usually slept on near the graveyard of the school replaying what's been happening. It seemed like weeks, but in reality it was only 4 days. 4 days of incidents.

Ace blinked to reality as he saw the Commander come out of the graveyard having visited some graves.

"Commander?" Ace said drawing attention from the said person.

"What is it?" 

"I'm scared........not for me only but for everyone....." Ace said glad to get this one thing off his chest. 

".........I see.......I know there's nothing you can do about what's been happening lately." was the cool reply he received from the stoic man.

Ace quietly stood before walking up to the man. 

"I know but........the person hurting them could be anyone........." Ace said.

Commander Kurasame stared into the blue orbs of Ace's eyes seeing all the sadness in them.

"Don't worry Ace, it will all get better. You'll see," The Commander said not noticing he forgot to add cadet when addressing the younger.

Something in Ace snapped and he instinctively grabbed around the Commander hugging him tightly before crying.

"I want things to go the way they were......" was Ace's muffled reply as he buried his face into the Commander's chest getting his uniform wet with his tears.

Commander Kurasame quietly held the boy back before rubbing his head as soothingly as possible.

"I do too....." was a whisper that was unheard for it never came out of the masked man's mouth.

****  
Sice was gone the next day having been burned to a near crisp.

Rem had her ribs shattered.

Deuce had been strangled.

Cinque had her arms and legs broken.

Ace quietly smiled over their bodies at the work he and the Commander had done.

"I never knew you were a Yandere Commander.....you seemed to be far from the person you once were, Ice Reaper," Ace purred looking at his cards that were stained from blood.  
Cater's, Seven's, King's, and Jack's to be exact.

"Likewise Ace......" was the reply he got. Kurasame began to clean the blade that had Machina's dried blood on it before looking at the passed out female's infront of them.

"Let's see, you hurt Machina, Eight, Trey, Queen, Deuce, and Cinque" Ace counted quietly shuffling his cards. "You got more of them than me." Ace pouted at this.

"You know, you never told me why you hurt your classmates too Ace......I only did it simply because I felt they were too close or had something to do with helping the victims."

"I hurt them, for hurting you. Sice had a crush on you remember? Cater pointed a gun at you, and Seven and the rest knew it was you all along but kept quiet until they had enough evidence," Ace stated "So I did what I could before they caught you."

"We're missing someone Ace.......Nine I believe," 

"Don't worry about that, but before everyone is able to become strong enough to commit revenge shouldn't we run?" Ace asked.

"We should, let's get out of here before 10 minutes are up." Kurasame said grabbing Ace's hand and his Tonberry, who had seen and helped commit their deeds, before running them out.

They were stopped by fellow Agito cadets but were able to fend themselves as they stumbled, injured but still able to move out of Academia.

They looked one last time behind and saw the place blow up with ice like fire ridding the memories of those they had killed.

"What should we do now?" Ace asked watching the display with sadistic glee.

"Simple, you and I get married and kill anyone who tries to tear you and I apart." Kurasame said as if it was a normal thing everyone has heard of.

Ace stared at him momentarily before ripping off the mask his former Commander usually wore and tackling him down, smashing their lips together ignoring the taste of blood from hitting their teeth together, in a passionate kiss the Tonberry seemed to find amusing.

When they broke apart, Ace licked the blood that was staining his teeth before saying.

"I never want things to go back to the way they were ever again"

And they kissed once more. 

 

Alterante ending:  
*takes place before the Sice injury but after the cemetary scene and Ace has nothing to do with the injuries*

The last remaining members (including Nine because I forgot he existed) sat in a circle trying to piece together who could've done the deeds against their classmates/ family.

"I think I know who did it yo!" Nine said breaking the silence that took place during their contemplation.

"Huh, this'll be interesting, who did it then Nine?" Sice said, crossing her arms, slighty interested in what Nine would say.

"It's the Commander, yo!" Nine declared proudly "Right Commander?"

Said person looked at him from where they were sitting in the front of the room.

It got dead quiet for a second, before Deuce, Ace, Cinque, and Rem started laughing with Sice snickering.

Nine seemed to be pissed at their response and glared at the Commander before yelling, "Am I right yo?!"

More laughter.

"You're right............and that's the last thing you'll know......." was the cold response as the room started to freeze over, a blizzaga spell climbing around them.

Ace immediately stepped infront of everyone and said, "Commander why? Why did you do this?! No one deserved this!"

A dark chuckle was what emitted from the Commander before he looked Ace in the eye dead on, with a gaze that spoke of perfect madness.

"It's simple, I want you all to myself.......and I'll do anything as long as I can have you, even if defying the Crystal itself!"

Deuce and Cinque quivered as Sice even looked frozen as Nine summoned his weapon and knocked a shell-shocked Ace to the side as he ran to attack his former Commander.

Automatically Nine was shot straight through with a blizzaga missile and pinned to the wall, not quite dead, but passed out.

Rem and Cinque automatically dashed up to help their classmate as Deuce prepared a healing spell but all three were stopped shore as the Ice Reaper seemed to come out of no where and used a single death slash from his blade that caused all three to go down.

Sice and Ace snapped out of their trance in time to realize that this all happened in SECONDS not minutes.

Their former Commander straightened up as he looked at Ace dead in the eyes.

"Your coming with me Ace, no matter how muc-" he was cut off by Ace Sice slashing her scythe at him managing to knick him across the chest and drawing some blood.

"No you're not getting him! After all you've done you-" Sice was cut off as the Commander's reliable tonberry attacked her with it's ridiculously huge knife along with Death Grudge.

As she fell, Ace knew it was either fight or run. He couldn't leave his classmates but he heard as Sice fell, "Run Ace.......don't ........let him....get....you,"

"Do I have to take you the easy way or hard way, your choice Ace," His former Commander said as his loyal Tonberry waddled back to his side as Ace backed up and summoning his cards.

Doing a quick move Ace used his cards to form a laser aiming quickly before teleporting over now frozen desks in order to get to the door.

Automatically ice formed over the door he was heading to. Ace prepared to cast a fire spell before his arm was grabbed and automatically was covered in ice.

"Ah ah ah can't have you escaping Ace," The Commander said as he turned Ace around to face him who was staring at him with fear, "besides I said I was going to have you one way or the other...."

The hand that Ace used to hold his cards and attack with was seized and the wrist was squeezed until it broke.

Ace cried out in pain as he put his head against his former Commander's still bleeding chest, getting his blond hair stained with blood.

"Shh.....Ace don't cry......" The Commander said as he used the hand that broke Ace's wrist to pet his hair with the other one wrapped around Ace's waist, ignoring the sobs Ace was giving "it'll all be better......and soon you'll be saying......"

Ace's head was forced up as tears of pain from his wrist and about his hurt family and classmates flooding into him as he looked into the madness that swirled in his former Commander's eyes as the other pulled off his mask.

" 'I never want things to go back the way they were!''

And they kissed. One knowing his life was changed forever, the other knowing the other will never be able to leave him again.

*****  
When all Class Zero had recovered, Ace and their former Commander were reported missing and traitors of Rubrum.

No one knew where they had went for months but finally got some sort of clue when they all saw on the desk of their former Commander a bouquet of flowers colored the color of snow with blue tinged on the inside with a note that said,

'From this day onwards, Cadet Ace will be known as Ace Susaya'

And Class Zero cried, knowing Ace was out there......alone with a man who had succumb to madness and insanity.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story and that KuraAce will get more shippers XD  
> Btw, Kurasame and Ace did infact tie the knot later. and No Ace DOES NOT top. Kurasame does, even though the ending probably implied that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Turn of Events (2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383638) by [Blanc_Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_Tide/pseuds/Blanc_Tide)




End file.
